Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen
by Minecast Chris
Summary: It's four years after Leslie Burke's death, and Jesse Aarons is still getting over it. What happens if Leslie didn't die? What if Jess, Leslie, and May Belle all rule Terabithia together? What happens when your hopes for a second movie saying Leslie didn't actually die are help?... What happens if the Queen makes a Return... Find out by reading BTT2: Return of the Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with a NEW FanFiction! Today we explore the possibilities of a Bridge To Terabithia 2! I'm going to try to stay accurate to the fact that this is an American story. Meaning mum will be spelt mom, colour will be spelt color, I will use Fahrenheit instead of Celsius, it will be Elementary School not Primary School, Etc.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Year = 2011**_

_**Chapter 1: Ghosts**_

_**Jesse's POV:**_

My name is Jesse Aarons, I'm fourteen and I go to Lark Creek Elementary School where I am in ninth grade. (A/N I am using Australian grading here because I don't know anything about American schools, they might be the same.) I's currently 57*F (A/N 14oC, I can't do the Degrees symbol without FF just making it look like o, because I use word so I would just put it up in the corner of the word.) but I'm sweating like a pig, even though I'm wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. I just got home from school where I had had a race and I had beaten all the other ninth grade boys. I was now lying down on a picnic blanket in the treehouse that we called our castle. Four years ago I had a friend called Leslie Burke. She had an amazing imagination and had gotten me to keep my mind wide open. We created a magical kingdom called Terabithia and even though she died that same year, I have been keeping Terabithia alive with the help of my now ten year old sister, May Belle. May Belle had grown up and matured a lot over the past four years and now she was nowhere near as annoying as she used to be. In fact she was my best friend. Not my only friend, but my best friend. Although Leslie was my first and will always be my BFF, I had gained three new friends over the years. The old school bully, Janice Avery, and two new kids, Jaina Rhile and Joshua Puller. (A/N I know I'm lazy, just reusing characters from DCP. Joshua is going to be closely based on Josiah.) I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice May Belle climb up the tree and lay next to me until she sighed. "Aren't you cold?" She asked. I looked over at her. She was wearing a thin yet very warm jacket along with a pair of tracksuit pants. "I just ran across the entire school field, don't you think I would want to be cold right now?" I said. We both liked the cold, but we also liked to rug up in warm clothes. The reason we had the warm clothes is the same reason we had done some huge renovations on our house. After Leslie died, the Burkes gave us a few thousand bucks because of how close to her I was. Now that Brenda and Ellie worked at the local supermarket, and dad had gotten a rise in his pay, we didn't have any money problems at all. Joyce Ann was now seven and had her own room, meaning that I didn't have to put up with just a corner anymore. I shared half of May Belle's room now but we acted as if we both owned the whole room, because of the fact that we had become such close friends as well as siblings. My old corner now served as our art and school work area. We had both become a lot better at drawing and now we put so much detail in the pictures we make that they look real. And yes, I said we. May Belle has gotten into drawing as well. The corner also had our PC that we shared, since we had managed to get a decent internet and some PC's for school and work. With the internet, we both posted our drawings onto DeviantArt and Facebook. It was getting late and we decided to head home. I grabbed my simple yet warm jacket and the blanket. We went over the bridge I had made after Leslie died and ran back home. We got inside and when we got to our room I just crashed on the bed while May Belle turned on the PC and started up the large playlist of music we had generated over the years. Then she started making a new drawing. Soon, it was time for dinner and after we ate we both went to bed.

The next morning, it was snowing. It was winter and coming up to Christmas so the snow had been on and off all week. Much like the rain had been for my favorite gaming YouTubers over in Australia, since they had 'Christmas in Australia on a scorching summer's day,' as the Aussie Jingle Bells said. (A/N Now I'm just being selfish, aren't I? He is talking about an all Aussie version of Minecast Productions, with Star, Nise, and Oathy being Australian instead of American. Sorry guys.) I went down stairs, had breakfast, got in some think winter clothes, and went out to do the two or three chores that I still had. As I finished my chores and was about to go inside, I saw a yellow Chevrolet Omega (Holden Commodore Omega with a Chevy badge stuck on it) pull into the driveway. Josh and Jaina got out and came over to me. "Hey Jess, how's it goin'?" Asked Josh. "Good, what about you two?" I replied. "Great!" Answered Jaina. I smiled and we headed inside to get warm. "Hey May Belle!" Said Jaina as we entered our room. "Hey guys!" Replied May Belle. She was scanning the picture into the computer so she could upload it. Once it was finished scanning, I took it out and looked at it. It was a very amazing drawing of Terabithia back when she first visited with me, her, and what Leslie might look like if she was still around, standing in front of the golden bridge. We were all wearing crowns and I could see the Terabithians all crowding around in the background. Even the giant troll was there. "Very good May Belle." I said, showing it to Jaina and Josh. "Wow, this is amazing!" Said Josh. They didn't know that Terabithia was a real place in our imaginations that we visited all the time, they just thought it was a place we made up for a better surrounding in our pictures. I hung the drawing on the door and asked the others if they wanted to go out and play in the snow. They agreed and we all put our winter stuff back on before heading out into the cold snow.

After about fifteen minutes of snowball fights and building snowmen and snow castles (Sand castles with snow… Never heard of it but I'll put it there anyway) and stuff, a black Cadillac Escalade pulled into the driveway and a man got out. The windows were tinted but I could make out two more people in the car. The man came over to us. "Are you Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr.?" He asked me. I nodded. He looked back at the car and gave a thumbs up. The other two people got out. One was a young woman, and the other looked like a teen girl. She had one of those beanie's that cover your ears and a giant puffy jacket which she was burying her face into so all I could see were her eyes. Until she saw me and took her face out of her jacket. I froze and out of the corner of my eye I could see May Belle freeze as well. "Jess?" Said the girl. "Le-Leslie?" I managed to stutter. _She's dead! How can she be here? This must be a dream._ She ran to me and hugged me. She pulled back and looked at me. "Bu-but you're dead!" I said. She looked shocked and closed her eyes, facing the ground. "We thought you were dead for four years Leslie." I continued. "Jess, I didn't die. When I fell into the river I went unconscious and went into a four year long coma. That's probably the longest coma I've ever heard of but it's true. I woke up the other day and have spent the last few days remembering everything. But there is one more spot that I can't remember at all." She said. "Terabithia." Said May Belle. Leslie looked at her. "May Belle? You've grown a lot!" She said, hugging her as well. May Belle laughed. "Hey Leslie. Is Terabithia the thing that you haven't remembered?" She asked. Leslie looked at her, thinking. "It sounds familiar." She said. "We rule Terabithia." I said. "And nothing crushes us!" Finished Leslie. She smiled and hugged me again. "Our kingdom." I nodded. Josh and Jaina looked confused. They had not met Leslie before but I had told them about her. "Isn't Terabithia just the place that you two made in your drawings?" Asked Josh. I looked to them, not sure whether to tell them or not. I looked to Leslie. "Terabithia is the magical kingdom that Jess and I made to get away from everything. Just keep your mind wide open." She said, looking at me. "Well, we will leave you guys to catch up, we've got another call to go get." Said the woman who had come with Leslie. "Okay." They drove off and we went inside. Leslie took her beanie off and I saw her complete face. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined her being. Her hair was still cut short and her face had grown, making her look amazing. When we got to the kitchen and living room, everyone except Joyce Ann froze. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." Said Joyce. "That's because they probably have." Said May Belle. "Leslie?" Asked mom. "Hi." Replied Leslie. "Long story, will explain later." She said and we went to our room. "So you've got more than just the corner now?" Asked Leslie when she saw the room. I laughed and nodded. She went over to my old corner and found the old drawing of our 'castle' on the ground behind a shelf. May Belle and I had remade the picture with extreme detail and replaced the original one with it. But Leslie found the original one. "Bells." She said. We laughed again. Then she saw the new one. "Wow, this is amazing! There is so much detail!" She said. She went over to the drawing that I had hung up this morning. "I made that one last night." Said May Belle. "I see you're the princess now." Said Leslie, giggling. "Yep!"

We spent most of the day showing Leslie our art. Josh and Jaina headed home after a while. "Hey, do you think I can stay here tonight? It would be more comfortable than the hospital." Asked Leslie. "Sure." I said.

After we had shown Leslie all our drawings May Belle went down stairs and left us alone. Leslie was laying on my bed while I had some music playing on the computer. "Jess, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She said, sounding nervous. "Go on." I said, calmly. "Jess, I- I love you. And it's not just a crush, I really, truly, love you." I could see why she was nervous, I instantly become nervous as well. "Leslie, I- I love you too…" She got off my bed and slowly walked over to me. She sat on my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're the only person I ever loved Leslie." I continued. She looked at me for a second, before we both lent in and kissed each other. It was amazing, finally getting to kiss Leslie. We heard May Belle coming up the stairs and finished our kiss. "Dinner's ready you two." She said. We smiled and went down stairs for dinner. Over dinner, Leslie explained what had happened to her.

After dinner, we went up to the room again and got ready for bed. Leslie and May Belle got changed into their pajamas in the bathroom while I changed in our room. They soon came back and we all went to bed, Leslie sleeping in my large queen size bed with me.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Tell me what you think of this story, it's very different to what I've been writing before since that's got a bit more action in it. I want Leslie and Jess to have a relationship but I won't go any further than them kissing because I want to stay at the PG rating that the original movie was. Please R&R! This story will be the same as DCP as in I will only update it when I get ideas. See ya next time!**

**-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Queen

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with another chapter! Now, before we start, to the guest that said 9****th**** grade is high school in America, I kinda figured that it's just the fact that eighth graders being in the same school as Jess and May Belle in the movie got confusing. In Australia, primary school goes from prep (Preschool) to grade 6, then high school is grade 7 to grade 12. Sorry about any mix ups but because this story isn't perfect at all from the fact that I'm a True Blue Aussie and not an American let's just make this school weird. Kinda makes sense since for some reason in Queensland 7****th**** grade is still primary school, making this hot and annoying state I live in weird on the school side of things lol. Now, sorry if I go towards action in this story, I can't stop myself. All my other stories have action in them so expect to see a battle or something later on, possibly even some more references to the other stories above having characters from them.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: Return of the Queen**_

_**Leslie's POV:**_

I woke up and found that Jess was already awake and doing his chores outside. May Belle was on the computer playing Minecraft. "Good morning Leslie." She said when she noticed me getting out of bed. "Morning May Belle, what are you up to?" I asked. "I'm just playing Minecraft with Minecast Productions, one of Jesse's favourite YouTube groups." She said, smiling evilly. (A/N Damnit, I automatically went to Aussie spelling lol… Favourite instead of favorite XD.) I laughed. I watched as May Belle was building a house with the help of thechris24 and Lioncub_120 while starwarsman05, macinima, and Oathkeeper2000 were building another house. I guessed they were doing a competition or something. Soon, I got hungry and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Just as I finished my cereal Jess came in, covered in snow. "Morning." I said, trying not to laugh at how white the snow made him look. But of course, he saw this. He just rolled his eyes. "Morning Leslie." He said. "Want to go to Terabithia today?" Asked May Belle. Ah, Terabithia, that place that I only remember enough to know what it is. When I had explained to Josh and Jaina what it was, that was all I had been able to remember. Seeing the art had brought back a few more memories but still not enough to know exactly what it was like. I hoped actually going there would jolt my memories a bit more. "Sounds good to me!" I said. "Well, the snow has stopped falling, making it a fairly clear day now sooo… Yeah, let's go." I went and got changed into a long sleeve shirt, a pair of tracksuit pants, put my arm warmers and leg warmers on with some colourful socks, my converse sneakers, and a thick jacket. I followed Jess and May Belle to the road. "Race you to the end of the road." Said Jess. This sounded familiar, but I just shrugged it off. "You're on." I said. We started sprinting down the road. May Belle surprisingly kept up with us all the way down the road, through some fields, and to a very familiar looking tree. Me and Jess both touched it at the same time with May Belle right behind. "Looks like your time in a coma didn't hurt your running speed." Laughed Jess, panting. We laughed and I followed them into the forest. (A/N Or is it classified as the woods? Here it'd be the bush.) We came across a bridge. "Wait a second, this is the river I fell in, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, the rope swing broke and made you fall. After you 'died,' I made this bridge." Said Jess. "You made this? It's amazing!" I said, hugging him. The bridge certainly was amazing. It was made from planks of wood and braches and put together in a way that really made it seem magical. I also noticed the sign above it, 'Nothing Crushes Us.' We crossed the bridge. I remembered what I had said to Josh and Jaina. '_Keep your mind wide open._' I closed my eyes and opened my mind. When I opened my eyes again, the bridge was made from solid gold, and there was a giant castle. I saw creatures of all different shapes and sizes, and I immediately recognized the giant troll, who came forth with a golden crown that looked the same as the one in May Belle's picture. I bowed my head and the giant troll put it on me. I looked over at Jess and May Belle and saw they also had crowns. "Welcome back, my Queen." Said Jess, bowing. All the Terabithians bowed as well, including May Belle. Jess and May Belle rose, and we walked down the path to the castle. It flickered back to reality but we were still wearing crowns. Although, they were made from sticks, they were still cool. Jess and May Belle led me to the 'castle,' our old tree house. The two had made improvements to it over the years but I still recognized it. Suddenly, all the memories came flying back. "I remember everything." I said. I turned to Jess and kissed him on the lips, not caring that May Belle was right next to him. I pulled back and just hugged him for a few more seconds. I was actually starting to cry. Even with me being unconscious, I still missed Jess and it felt so good to be around him again, to be back in Terabithia, to be back in our home.

We spent the rest of the day chatting, relaxing. They told me all the stuff I had missed over the past four years, I told them what it was like trying to remember everything after I woke up, and soon, it was time to go home. We raced each other home with Jess beating me by a few centimetres, and May Belle right behind me. We went in, had dinner, got changed, and went to bed.

I woke up in my bed. I had breakfast with my family and was going to go to Jesse's house, but I saw him getting in Miss Edmunds' car and going somewhere. I decided to wait for him in Terabithia. It was a hot day so I took my time getting there. When I did, I grabbed the rope and got ready to swing over the river, which had risen from the storm last night. I swung across, but when I got half way, I heard a snapping noise. The rope broke and everything went into slow motion. I fell into the water, flailing. I hit the water and knocked my head on the side, everything went black. I woke up but closed my eyes again because of the bright light. When they adjusted, I opened them again. _Where am I? Who am I? I don't remember a thing!_ I tried to get up but didn't have the energy. A person came into the room. "You're finally awake!" She said. I was confused. "Do you remember anything?" She asked. "No, where am I? Who am I?" I asked. "You are Leslie Burke and you're in the Lark Creek Hospital. I am Doctor Clove Gillard." She said. "Can you try to remember anything?" She asked. I tried, but my brain shut down and I lost it again.

I woke up, it was still fairly early in the morning and the sun was just starting to shine through the window. I looked beside me and saw Jess. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't in another dream. I wasn't. _Good, that was weird._ I got out of bed and went to turn on the computer. I noticed it looked very different to Windows XP, and saw that it was using Windows 7. _Obviously another OS that came out while I was gone_ I thought. I checked the time. It was 6:00AM, not as early as I thought. It was Monday, meaning Jess and May Belle had school. I hadn't used computers much before but I decided to go onto the internet and see what else was new besides what jess and May Belle had told me, because they had said the internet was becoming a very popular place

After about half an hour, Jesse woke up. "Good morning Leslie, like the computer?" He asked, smiling. I laughed. "Yeah, I've just been looking around the internet. By the way, since when did Windows 7 come out?" I asked. "22nd of July 2009." He said. "Wow, I was not expecting the exact date." I laughed. He laughed as well. May Belle woke up as well. "Morning you two." She said. "Mornin' May Belle." I said. We headed down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Jess and May Belle got ready for school. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" May Belle asked me. "Um, I don't know, I might try to get in contact with my family." I said. "I think dad has their E-Mails." She said. "Thanks, I'll ask him what it is." I said. "I can help you make an E-Mail address before I go." She said. I nodded. "So, what do you want? Yahoo? Hotmail? Gmail? With a Google account you can also do stuff on YouTube." She asked. "May as well go Gmail then. What do you use?" I asked. "Yahoo. Although I do have a Gmail because you need a Google account for YouTube, but I don't use my Gmail." She said. "Okay." I watched as she set up an account. "Put your username and password." She said. I took the keyboard. I put Terabithia0711 as my username, and just LBTerabithia2000 as my password. "Alright, your E-Mail is now Terabithia0711 " She pressed next. She put her E-Mail as the back-up and pressed finish. "Done, I'd say you can figure out the rest." I nodded. She left for school with Jess. I got my dad's E-Mail off of Jack and got to work.

**To: BillBurke **

**From: Terabithia0711 **

**Subject: I'm alive**

**Hey dad, Leslie here. Yes, I know I supposedly died four years ago but it was just a very long coma. My body washed up on shore a bit down the river and I was taken to the hospital. They said they couldn't find you guys and they had no idea that Jess and his family were friends. So for four years, everyone thought I was dead. When I awoke, I managed to remember everything after a lot of trying. Right now I'm living with the Aarons' but I really want to see you guys again! I miss you.**

**Your loving daughter, Leslie.**

**P.S. I finally told Jess I love him, and he loves me back. I'm so happy!**

I hit send. I then went to exploring what I could do with my Google account, which led to me going around YouTube.

Time flew and before I knew it, Jess and May Belle were home. Joshua and Jaina were with them. I checked my E-Mail but had nothing. I logged out and shut down the browser. I then went and played in the snow with the others.

After a while, we went inside, had dinner, and went to bed.

**So, Leslie is now the Queen of Terabithia again, she's found out about YouTube, she's sent an E-Mail to her dad, and I gave up on trying to write this like an American. This was an interesting chapter with all the feels! I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Minecast Chris**


End file.
